We will never be far apart
by Pixel-Pie02
Summary: They were going to be a family... but fate had another idea. After losing his mate, Gajeel must raise his tiny book worm on his own, but with the help of his family there is no better place to be. He knows his pipsqueak will be a fearsome dragon one day and he's ready for the challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright we got another story here, woo hoo. Now this is a request for my friend Empressakura. This shall be a Gajevy fic with sadness included (never done a sad fic so here goes nothing) and with a bit of happiness, so here is my next story, Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own fairy tail or any characters, please also be advised any and all flames shall be used for my fire place to toast marshmallows.**

* * *

On this brisk fall morning, a gentle fog rolled over magnolia, giving away to a cold and dull day. It seems that most of the residents had a sense to stay indoors away from the gloom and in their happy warm homes.

Only one such figure was walking through the soulless streets. He had a bunch of blue wildflowers, not commonly found in the forest in his hands and a melancholy demeanor to himself; with hair as black as a moonless night he seemed to slink through the fog that loomed around him, as he entered a gated area on the outskirts of town.

He passed some stones with words and dates, he walked to the only tree in the entire area, seeing as he planted it a year ago, it was hard to miss. Gajeel redfox was the only living soul in that graveyard. He slowly got on his knees to lovingly trace an iron book tombstone and place the wild blue flowers softly on the ground in front of him.

"I miss you shrimp. The guild hasn't been the same since you left". Gajeel muttered as he looked at the tree's waving branches. As he read the tombstone, memoires came flooding back to him on that tragic day, which in turn was supposed to be their happiest day, as they welcomed their little one together.

 _ **Flashback 1 year ago**_

 _Married couple Gajeel and levy were in the magnolia hospital for the last eleven hours and counting. Waiting for their little one to be welcomed into the world. They were both nervous, as they knew this pregnancy would have some complication, due to levy's size and the Child's dragon slayer blood, it was taking a toll on the new mother to be._

" _Don't worry shrimp everything will be fine". Gajeel said as he lovingly kissed her damp hair._

" _I know gajeel, but still, I'm scared". levy interjected with wide eyes._

" _We're in this together remember levy". Gajeel said as he held her hand, as another contraction hit her._

" _If anything happens to me gajeel, I want you to protect and raise our daughter, even if I'm not there, just please promise me this. Levy said with tears welling in her eyes"._

" _You're going to make it shrimp", gajeel stated. But if it makes you happy, I promise as a husband, a father and a dragon slayer I will do everything in my power and beyond to protect and raise our little girl''. He said while taking both of her small hands into his warm, yet larger hands which always made her feel safer._

 _Fourteen hours later. She was pushing with all her might as the doctors continued to instruct her on when to push and breath. Gajeel held is wife's hand in his own, as she gripped it tight enough to dent his iron hand._

 _Levy felt light headed as she continued, it was tough but she knew it would be worth it._

 _Soon the doctors announced that the head was out. And levy had a second to breathe before the doctors told her for one more big push. Levy was getting short of breath and started to see spots. But with the final push, their little girl was welcomed to the world._

" _Congratulations it's a beautiful little girl". The doctor pronounced, as the infant cried her first breath and was placed on her mother's chest, she was a tiny thing with a tuft of dark blue hair and ruby colored eyes; soon the nurse took her to be cleaned off. "I'm so proud of you". Gajeel said as he kissed his wife's sweaty forehead._

" _Gajeel". Levy started with a small wheeze, as her face was slowing losing color, "we should name her Ruby". Levy stated whith a small huff."_

" _And why's that shrimp" Gajeel teased._

" _Because she has your eyes", Levy trailed off as her hand was getting colder in his._

 _DOCTOR, NURSE, HELP! Gajeel yelled as his wife's pulse was getting weaker, she was losing blood as the nurses worked to staunch the bleeding. "Stay with me shrimp, we're in this together okay, just hang on". He talked fanatically. the baby was soon crying due to the noise and the nurse quickly took her out of the room just as the doctors enter with a crash cart and an oxygen mask. '''1...2...3 Clear" the doctor shouted!_

 _Her eyes were slowly closing. "Gajeel I love you". Levy's voice was getting fainter. "Take care of ruby please". She said in a breathless whisper, as she finally lost the fight to stay awake. 1..2..3 CLEAR! Soon everything else faded as if it was only him and her in that room, no doctors pronouncing her time of death, not even the hurried footsteps of his guild mates as they rushed towards her room could rouse him out of his state._

" _Shrimp... Please wake up shrimp... levy come on please... I need you... We need you". gajeel said as he shook her a bit to see if she would wake up. But she was no longer there. Not breathing, not moving just a serene face, Looking back at him. "LEVY!" Gajeel Roared to the sky as his mate laid there. No longer will her scent calm him, nor would her sweet voice make him happy and he would never see your bright smile again. "We were going to be a family... together." He whimpered as tears were flowing from his eyes, as he now realized things would be different and that he had to keep good on his promise, as if that was even a question._

 _On that day he gained a beautiful daughter. But he lost his loving mate as well._

As the memories receded he stood up, barley noticing the time change as the sun was slowly peeking out from the clouds. He soon walked out of the cemetery and down the road back to his house, he soon noticed the town people waking up and opening their shops ready to welcome another day. As he made it home and through the door, he saw that little ruby was already dressed and ready for the day, thanks to her uncle lily that stood in the kitchen preparing some food for all three of them, as ruby played on the floor with her toys.

"Hello my darling ruby where you good for uncle lily" Gajeel said as he cuddled and gave her a kiss on her forehead, Ruby as small as she was, loved it when her daddy gave her kisses and hugs. So she answered to him in kind by giving him a tight hug around his neck with her chubby little arms.

As Gajeel set her down at the table for some food, he couldn't believe he had made it this far, without the guild and lily he would still be lost. He knew from that day, every day would be a new hurdle but he could do it. With some help from his friends they could do anything.

 _ **Year 1-5**_

Gajeel saw she was smarter than your average baby; she had definitely gotten levy's brain.

At age one, she was learning to crawl and was on the verge of learning to walk. She knew how to match the shapes to the colors that were in front of her and was already saying simple words like " _Dada, milk, kiwi, house and book"_ and she kept getting smarter everyday it seemed. Sure changing diapers and staying up late in to the night whenever she got sick was a little trouble but gajeel was going to do everything right, no matter how hard it was.

By age two, she could say short sentence to everyone and was learning to read on her own but was a fast little thing as she was always running and leaping off furniture whenever she could. But she had fun scaring her daddy whenever they played hide and seek, because she was small, so she could fit almost anywhere. And she just adored the people at the guild and vice versa everyone would always coo at her, make silly faces and style her messy dark blue curls that seemed to have a mind of their own but the best part was when her aunt lulu would babysit her from time to time while gajeel went out on simple missions nearby to get more jewels to buy the ever growing supplies they needed.

And at age three, she was completely potty trained and was reading and writing bigger words along with having full conversations, but the most surprising was when she got her magic and wow did she do a number on everyone (he saw that the hard way). The first time she showed that she could wield magic was when the guild was being its usual rowdy self and his poor little girl was just trying to take a nap. But before he could say anything, ruby got on top of the table and yelled ENOUGH! While gale like winds flew through the guild and blew everyone to the ground. Gajeel soon noticed that her color turned from light tan, to a grey metallic sheen, in a matter of moments. Soon she was satisfied by the quite guild hall, that she had controlled on her own. So she simply asked her dad to take her home so that she could take a nap elsewhere seeing as the magic was starting to wear off.

After that day no one made her angry, seeing as most of the time she was an easy going little lady, very polite and helpful to anyone in need, but had the temperament of a dragon. Easy to say Gajeel had his hands full. But he was so proud of his little girl, every day she learned or did something new and had the same happy gleam in her eye that her mother would get when she learned a new spell. Damn did he miss her; he would sometimes still smell her as if she was standing next to him.

He should have known that sooner or later she would wonder about her mother, even though she quite content with all her uncles and aunts. The question was brought up one day on her fourth birthday, when he took ruby to the park so that the guild could make a surprise party for his little girl.

" _Hey daddy, why don't I have a mommy" ruby inquired, as she looked towards the park where there was a mother pushing her child on the swings._

" _Well..." gajeel stated while looking to the sky trying to figure out how to explain this._

" _You see sometimes, heaven runs out of angles and they need more, so they look for the best people out there, your mother just happened to be the best there was, so she had to leave a bit earlier then the rest, but before she left, she gave me the best present I could ever ask for."_

" _What was it daddy?" ruby asked as she turned her gaze towards her farther._

" _It was you, my little pipsqueak" Gajeel said as he hugged her to his chest_

" _Really! What did she look like and what was her name" ruby asked in a series of rapid fire questions._

" _Her name was levy and she had beautiful blue hair and hazel colored eyes" Gajeel stated as he thought back on his beautiful mate. He soon remembered something he had kept in his pocket for years._

" _Oh here, I have a picture of her, do you want to see it" gajeel asked as he pulled out a small paper painting reedus had done on their wedding day. He made sure to have two copies made in case of anything._

" _Wow that was mommy, she's so pretty" ruby said as her eyes widened a bit, taking in her mother's smiling face and her father's large grin as they both were dressed up._

" _That was taken on our wedding day, about one year before you were born" gajeel said while looking out, onto the distance._

" _Can I keep this daddy, please" ruby pleaded as she made sad puppy dog eyes at her father._

" _Sure ruby, just take good care of it alright" Gajeel said_

" _Of course daddy I promise" ruby said hugging the picture to her chest._

 _By the time he was done talking he noticed that it was ten minutes till noon and knew the party would be ready by the time they got there._

" _Alright my birthday princess, how about we head to the guild for some lunch" gajeel said while taking her small hands in his._

" _Okay daddy, lets go" ruby said as she jumped off the bench and grabbed his large hand, before walking out of the park together._

Ever since that day, ruby held on to her mother's picture. Her father also started to put out more picture of her mother in their house again, and started to tell her stories about the missions that team shadow gear, gejeel and lily took together.

Ruby soon starting training with her powers when she was five years old, her farther took her towards the forest and to a waterfall, where she learned to meditate and hone her powers . They found out that she was like gajeel, metal dragon slayer and all, but was strategic like her mother when it came to picking her battles. And every year they went to the grave yard to visit her mother and put new flowers by her gravestone. And tell her mother about the year they had.

How the guild was a happier now, and how she made a small team with nashi, azula and storm, along with jasper and Emilia, but most of all about how much they missed her. Even though ruby knew her mother was gone, she knew she was watching them.

She could somehow sense her standing next to her bed at night or when she was having a bad day. Ruby always got a warm feeling on her back when ever her mother came to visit her and dad, she always knew her mother was there, call it a sixth sense if you will _._

" _I just hope she continues to visit." Ruby thought as she drifted off to sleep that night, tired from the party she had._

* * *

 **Alright first chapter is done whee! This will be a three part story seeing as the more I write the longer it becomes, so it will have chapters. Btw the extra kid I mention are explained here**

 **Nashi, girl (lucy and natsu kid)**

 **(Azula, girl and storm, boy) gray and juvia's twins**

 **Jasper, boy (Erza and Jellal's kid)**

 **Emilia, girl and max, boy, still a baby (laxus and mira's kid)**

 **So keep a look out it may be a while but I'm trying, so see you then. Chow!bark!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm sorry for not updating, trust me it's been on my mind to put up this chapter; Work can suck the life out of anybody. But without further ado, I give you chapter two. (Hey that rhymed) P.S I'm no good at fight scenes, you'll see why in a bit**

* * *

At age six little ruby was growing to be a strategic fighter, her battling skills seemed to be a bit more graceful when sparring with her friends.

While nashi went in head first and fist blazing. Ruby took a more thoughtful approach, she simply had to study her enemy for two minutes before fighting to counter balance them, her style was to dodge and deflect, and then when her opponent lest expected it she would simply attack their weak points in their fighting style and win. Such an incident happened when ruby and jasper sparred one day.

 _Behind the guild hall, two kids were seen squaring off against each other on a warm summer day, while the other four simply relaxed in the pool or enjoyed a cool snack of watermelon, after sparring against the other children beforehand._

" _Alright jasper, it seems we're both at a tie, so winner has to do the other person chore for a week" ruby announced, in a sparkly silver skirt and red shirt combo._

" _Alright ruby, but when I win, you're going to hate mopping the floors. Jasper responded back while he was dressed in black shorts and a light blue tank top._

" _On the count of three"_

" _One "ruby said while widening her feet apart_

" _Two" jasper said while taking a stance"_

" _THREE!" They both yelled in unison as they charged each other_

 _The fight was soon under way, ruby quickly started to dance and dodge all of jaspers punches. Seeing as this was a no magic battle they were evenly matched. When jasper threw an uppercut punch, ruby dodged and slides to the right, she soon jumps away when jasper goes for a low sweep._

 _Soon he's charging with punches left and right, while ruby simply shuffles to the opposite direction of the punches. As he goes for a last attempt at a round house kick she quickly grabs his foot and pushes him away, using the momentum she hops back, as she lands on her feet. She can now see jasper sweating and breathing hard._

 _Without a moment to lose ruby charges in with a jab to the ribs and a kick to his side, jasper seeing her finally fighting back, gets more energy and resumed his fight. Blow after blow was exchanged, each fighting in their own way, but as he's punching, ruby dodged each and every punch this gave her time to see how open he was; she quickly ducks and swings her fist into his rib cage and stomach. while this leaves him stunned, ruby see his other opening where his feet stand apart and as jasper charges and attempts a low sweep again, ruby jumped and spring boarded off his chest into a mid-air flip as she lands in a crouching position behind him and jabbed his back twice in a row, before she low swept him to the ground, when he was lying flat on the ground she grabbed his arms and held them up, while her foot was planted on his back, he was down for the count._

" _So... ready for bathroom duty" ruby drawled_

" _No fair! You used dragon speed" jasper yelled in wounded pride_

" _I did no such thing! I simply saw how open you were and used that to my advantage" ruby said confidently_

" _When?, we were fighting the whole time" jasper asked in confusion._

" _When we first began I dodged your punches and studied your moves" ruby began_

" _Like when you punch you leave your side unguarded, your stance needs to be tighter and you're too slow when you try for a low sweep" ruby finished as she counted off the flaws in his fighting style_

 _Soon she helps jasper to his feet and they shake hands for a good spar. They soon join the others for some watermelon and relaxing before they have to go home for dinner._

After that event, the parents all thought it would be a good idea to build a gym for the next generation, to where they couldn't destroy buildings and property's alike, so when the gym opened every kid was excited to work on their fighting style, so as to not be blind sighted the next time they sparred.

Ruby experienced her first trip to the beach at age seven. Sure they were there for training, before the grand magic games, but still the beach was amazing! Gajeel showed ruby all the great places at the beach, after they finished training for the day, which they both improved significantly for just one of day training.

He showed ruby how to build a sand tower, taught her how to swim in the ocean, and even took her to find sea shells, which she was going to take back to her mother to make her grave a little bit prettier, but the best part was when lily offered to take ruby on a flying tour of the beach.

Gajeel stared in amazement, his daughter was flying like a dragon, as pantherlily took her high over the palm trees, showed her the sandy hills and even let her touch the water mid-flight.

As the two continued their flight, they did a few loops and tricks in the sky before gajeel called them down for lunch, which consisted of three sub sandwiches and some extra tasty bolts on the side for gajeel and ruby while in lily's case some fresh kiwis were given to him.

After lunch was over ruby decided to take a small nap seeing as it was a long day, by the time she woke up it was about late evening but it was still plenty hot. Lily greeted her when she woke up and told her, her dad was getting them a surprise and that he would be back soon.

Ruby satisfied by the answer decided to make some sand art before her dad got back, she was half through making a sand dragon, when her dad familiar shadow fell over them, she looked up and saw that he had gotten them ice cream cones for each of them.

Ruby got a strawberry cone, while her dad got fudge brownie and lily got a vanilla swirl.

They soon happily ate their desert, they started to pack up as the sun was setting and evening was approaching before going back to the hotel for the night. Needless to say that was the best beach trip ever. She was definitely telling her mom all about it when they got home in three days.

Two months after her eighth birthday she was finally allowed to go on a mission! Okay so a small mission, to the farmers market, with lily and her friend nashi but a mission nonetheless.

They had to make sure they got everything they needed for they weekly shopping trip while gajeel, jet and droy went on a mission for some extra jewels.

Even though both jet and droy were devastated at the loss of levy, they both seemed to help gajeel and themselves get through the grief together and soon became tolerable, much to the great iron dragons amazement.

Anyway both natsu and gajeel promised their little girls that if they stayed out of trouble and got everything on the list, that both of them would get paid a bit of jewels for their service.

So as the girls and lily walked down the farmers market, they were soon bombarded with all the smells, colorful signs and vendors at the town square.

" _Alright girls, let's get everything on the list and if we have time we can explore a bit" pantherlily stated as both girl turned they attention to their guardian for the day._

" _Yay!" Both girls exclaimed while following lily to the produce stands, where he showed each girl how to pick good fruits and vegetable from the bad ones._

" _Alright next on the list is the baker" nashi said while looking around for the familiar sign of bread she saw a while ago._

" _Oh it's over there!" ruby exclaimed while pointed to the right of them to where the sign of bread was located._

As all three walked closer to the baker they quickly got their bread and headed over to the dairy store and soon after to the meat market, to pick up the last perishable food items beforeloading it in their small wagon and cover it with a canvas cloth To keep the food cold, While they explored to rest of the farmers market.

As they walked they picked up a few more items that weren't on the list but was well deserved. They got a few desserts and juice for both of their families and checked out the small stands that sold regular and rare magical items to mages and people alike.

But what really caught both ruby and nashi eyes was the beautiful friendship necklace at one of the stands, the charms were two dragons in the yin and yang design but one was a sky blue while the other was a bright pink in coloring, on the blue side it said "best" and the bright pink side said "friends".

Lily took noticed of this and made sure to tell both of their fathers when they came back.

As he rounded up the girls, they headed back over to their cart and headed to nashi's house for lunch and to drop off half of the groceries.

Before lily and ruby left, they thanked both Natsu and Lucy for lunch and while nashi and ruby said goodbye, lily told both parents of the friendship necklace at the farmers market and how both girls loved them, taking that in to consideration both natsu and lucy thanked panther lilly for the information.

But soon afterwards all five said their goodbyes as ruby and lily left the house, and started to make the journey back home.

At nine years old she took her first girls trip with the other fairy tail woman to Hargenon for a shopping trip, to pick out new fall outfits and buy some more feminine products, her dad was happy to stay at the guild for their shopping trip, as if her aunt erza would allow him to come anyway

As the woman of fairy tail roamed the streets, they soon stopped by a couple of boutique's that had some cute clothing for both kids and adults

As everyone went to their desired racks, Lucy led ruby to the girls section, to help pick out some clothes and undergarments she would need later in her youth.

" _Alright let's see"_ Lucy hummed as she pick out some outfits

" _How about this one", she pointed out a sky-blue dress with silver lining on the skirt and sleeves along with a cute white bow on the back_

" _Yeah that one looks nice" ruby said as she studied the material_

They picked out a few more outfits and then went to the underwear and bra section, where Lucy and ruby picked out a normal white bra, a black one with red hearts and a blue one with little flowers on it, after that, they picked out some matching underwear and plain white socks along with new winter boots, seeing as her old ones were too small.

As they were making their way to the cashier, ruby spotted something that caught her eye in one of the racks.

" _What about this Aunt Lucy" ruby asked, as she held up an orange dress with short sleeves and a white bow that tied around the neck with a matching yellow headband_

" _Yeah, that would look... great... on you." Lucy stumbled with her words as they seemed to get caught in her throat, as tears gathered in her eyes_

" _Aunt Lucy what's wrong?" ruby asked, as she noticed her aunt stop mid speech and look to be on the verge of tears_

" _Nothing sweetie, just some fond memories that make, me a little sad"_

" _Why what are they?" ruby said as she held the dress in her arms, liking the way the fabric felt soft yet sturdy in her hands_

" _It's just... your mom had a similar dress like that on when I first met her" lucy said as she dried her tears and bent down to the look the child in the eyes._

" _You know, she was my first female friend at fairy tail when I got there, she loved books as much as I did and when I told her I was writing a novel she wanted to be the first to read it" Lucy finished, as she softly felt the fabric and added it to the rest of the pile._

Ruby looked up at her aunt as she paid for the items and joined the rest of the girls, she wanted to ask more questions, but her stomach told her it was lunch time. As the girls met up they all discussed how they needed lunch and headed to the pier for some fish and chips

That day during lunch ruby asked her question about what her mom was like and everyone told different stories of her mother, like when she first formed shadow gear, survived tenrou island and edolas and how she saved gajeel and natsu from being trapped in magic ruins when laxus took over,

Tears were shed that day along with laughter and ruby was proud of her mom, for finding a guild as happy and caring as fairy tail, she felt closer to her mom than ever before. Needless to say when ruby got home that night and showed her dad the clothes she got, but when she showed him the orange dress he hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe telling her she picked out a good dress

Ruby finally got to go on her very first camping trip when she was ten years old, with all her friends and their parents.

For a whole weekend they were going to learn how to survive in the woods.

As they walked in to the nearby forest, they set up camp at a wide clearing and soon the sun was setting it was time to learn how to survive in the woods and make a proper sleeping area.

They needed this lesson in case any of them were to go on a mission, when they are older and there is no nearby inn's. So nashi and azula collected firewood with grey and erza.

Ruby and storm helped natsu make a fire pit and collect tinder, while Emelia and jasper put up the tents with gajeel and lucy helping and guiding them on where to put the stakes and the poles.

Ten minutes later erza and grey returned with the kids, who had their arms full of good burnable wood as they set it down near the fire pit, natsu had shown the kids how to light a spark on the kindling and tinder with a flint, seeing as they may not always have a fire mage nearby.

Soon the tinder caught a small spark and started to burn, slowly they started to add the twigs and medium sized branches as the fire grew larger with each new branch. In no time at all a god sized fire was whipping back and forth in the breeze.

Now that they had more light in their camp ground, jasper and Emelia were able to set up the tent properly and soon their campsite was ready for them, the adult then seeing as the kids had worked hard decided to make dinner.

The kids sat in a circle while lucy and erza showed them good vegetables and dried meat to cook in a soup, while explaining to heat and boil the water first before adding in the ingredients, while everything was cooking gajeel showed them different types of herb that where good for healing and seasoning he picked out some thyme, basil and parsley and added it to the soup.

While gajeel was teaching the kids about herbs as he put the good ones in the soup, Wendy decided to meet up with everyone and give the kids a crash course in first aid; she would spend the night and show the kids how to heal minor burns, cuts, and scrapes with the healing herbs they found, she was also excited about teaching them about how to make a splint in case of anything.

After a crash course in medical care and a decent dinner, the fire was put out for safety precautions.

Well into the night as the families were asleep, something stirred and rustled the trees and bushes as a new scent drifted into the forest scent, one that was a dangerous scent to our resident dragon slayers as natsu and gajeel woke up to this new scent they knew they would have to deal with this threat fast before anyone got hurt.

" _Gajeel, you smell that to right?" natsu asked as he slowly got up from his sleeping bag and proceeded to open the tent._

" _Yeah we should put the kids in one tent, while erza, gray and Lucy watch them" gajeel stated, knowing the kids came first._

" _Psst... gray, hey gray, wake up" natsu whispered quietly as to not wake the kids_

" _What going on, is something wrong?" asked gray rubbing his eyes_

" _Yeah it is, we need to get storm and jasper to the girls tent come on" natsu said hurriedly as he picked up jasper and headed to the girls tent._

Gajeel was already outside watching for any movement, while natsu and gray transported the kids to the girl's tent and woke erza up as well.

As all the adult gathered around, gajeel explained the plan to everyone present not knowing that a pair of eyes were watching and listening

" _Natsu and I picked up the scent of some bandits, about half a mile out" gajeel said as he pointed to the trees._

" _We need gray, Wendy and Lucy to stay behind and watch the kids" Natsu said_

" _Erza, natsu and I will go sweep em out and make sure they go running" gajeel said_

Soon everyone headed to the duties as the two dragon slayers and erza left for the forest as Wendy, gray and Lucy returned to the tent, were most of the kids were awake and wondering what was going on.

" _Mom what's going on, where is everyone" nashi asked as she looked around and saw that everyone was here except her dad ,uncle gajeel and aunt erza._

" _It's alright sweetie your dad, gajeel and erza went out into the forest because they head something and they wanted to make sure everything was safe" Lucy told nashi, as she stroked her hair to sooth her daughter._

Ruby looked at the scene of a mother and daughter comforting each other, and for once felt a bit jealous of her friend, of course she loved her dad and she knew her mom was with her in her heart but every now and then envy always made itself known, when she saw mothers doting on their kids ruby quickly shook her head of those thoughts and proceeded with her plan.

While everyone else was chatting about what could be wrong, Wendy was answering their questions to the best of her ability, so as to not spook them.

Gray stood watch outside, in case any bandits made their way towards camp and didn't notice when a small thing crawled out from the tent and slowly made its way to the forest following the scent of her father.

Ruby made her way through the forest by the tree tops so as not to alert her presence to her father and the bad guys, as she jump from tree top, to tree top see look between the branches making sure to follow the right path behind her father and uncle, as they snuck through the forest.

Twenty minutes later she saw the bandits, as did her father and uncle did too, she watched them from her perch fifty feet away as they all took fighting stances, it seem to be a three on one battle, but after some words were exchanged and weird magic thrown at natsu, gajeel and erza it quickly turned out to be an even three on three match.

" _We're getting close I can smell them" Natsu said taking in a whiff of the air_

" _I can sense one of them, but the others are hiding" Gajeel said as they moved closer to the bandits hideout_

" _Let's be alert and quick we have no idea what they are capable of" Erza said nodding to the lone bandit up ahead_

 _As they came upon the lone figure, his appearance seemed like a bad western costume, with the big hat cowboy boots and a polka-dot bandana around his neck_

" _Now who do I owe the pleasure of having three people come and greet me?" said the cowboy bandit_

" _Well we were wondering what you were doing near our camp" gajeel all but growled out_

" _Oh well you know, looking for fire wood, getting water, scouting out your campsite nothing much really" the bandit said while cracking his knuckles_

" _Well then it seems we will have to take you out" natsu lit his hand on fire, While the others took their fighting stance_

" _Alrighty then let's make this a fair fight" the cowboy sneered, as he put his hand in the air and waved it through the air he called out an old dark spell_

" _!llaf yam yeht taht os cigam rieht em tnarg ,lla ti sah ohw nosrep eht si lufrewop"_

All at once a black and purple mist shot straight for the three fairy tail mages _,_ unfortunately they moved to slow and as the mist coiled around them, they suddenly fell to their knees in pain.

By the time they fought back the pain it was too late, the mist had now taken on a red, black, and pink coloring as some of it was absorbed into the cowboy and the rest of the mist dissolved into two other men, as they came out of the bushes and trees with all three together it seemed the cowboy trend had caught on.

When the fight began, natsu and gajeel noticed they didn't have they powers anymore and erza couldn't requip into another dress, it seemed that all three of them knew what the crazy bandit had done, but it only fueled their anger even more.

As they charged head first into the fray, they kicked and punched and jabbed each cowboy but the cowboys kept dodging and ducking every which way one threw iron knifes and it almost hit natsu another one threw flames at erza but thankfully missed and gajeel was getting peppered by different swords, seeing as he couldn't eat iron, he had to dodge each sword as it littered the battle ground

As everyone fought on, they all noticed how the cowboys were finally getting tired, but one soon smirked and drew out a long whistle into the trees, soon a griffon, the size of a barrel, tore out from the tree branches and was heading straight towards gajeel's back.

All three fairy tail members didn't think that whistle was of importance, until it was almost too late

" _DAD LOOK OUT!" Ruby shouted as she sprinted towards her father_

 _Everyone looked up in shock and anger as a small silver thing jumped into the air_

" _ **Iron dragon wind attack**_ _!" Ruby yelled as her hand unleashed claws and her arm turned a silver color, she soon cut down the griffons attack and took the creature head, as the griffon was driving towards the ground it quickly swooped back up and tried to attack ruby with its talons but ruby was quick and used a dragon kick to knock it out._

 _As natsu, gajeel and erza where finishing up with the bandits, they realized what just happened and were not pleased._

" _And what do you think you were doing young lady" gajeel roared, as he felt his powers come back to him as well as the others felt it too._

" _Oh um hi?" ruby said hesitantly, as looked down in embarrassment, realizing she blew her cover._

" _Natsu, Erza take care of these clowns, I need to have a word with my daughter" Gajeel said in a low tone that left no room for arguments_

As erza and natsu took the bandit into town, gajeel walked his daughter to a nearby rock; He soon got on his knees, just as ruby sat down on the rock.

" _Ruby what were you thinking, you could have been killed today" gajeel said sternly_

" _But dad I just wanted to help" ruby said but she wouldn't meet his eyes_

" _I know you do, but if these were harder criminal and you did something that reckless again... I could have lost you." gajeel slowly turned her face to meet his eyes_

" _I'm only telling you this because I love you, if something were to happen to you I don't know what I would do"_ Gajeel paused for a moment letting his words sink in.

" _I don't want to lose you too" gajeel sadly said as ruby took in his words, understanding soon dawned on her._

 _I know daddy, and I'm sorry, I was just trying to be brave like you and mom" ruby said as she hugged her father's arm_

He was upset and disappointed with her for leaving camp but he was also a little proud of how she took down the griffon, but he wasn't going to tell her that right now.

" _But you are already so brave as it your mom would be proud, as am I"_ gajeel said as hugged his daughter back _. as father and daughter shared they peaceful moment natsu and erza returned and they all started to make their way towards camp._

 _ **Squawk!**_

Everyone turned back towards the noise, just barley realizing that the griffon was still alive and was stomping the ground with a limp wing, but upon further inspection it was crushing a red gem like collar.

" _Oh so it was being controlled, aww the poor thing" ruby said as she walked towards the griffon and slowly got on the ground._

" _Ruby don't get any closer, it could be dangerous" erza yelled in warning_

 _It's okay just don't make any sudden moves okay"_ ruby asked the adults as they had their magic ready if they needed it.

When the griffon realized it was being watched, it got into a defensive position with a glaring eyes, its talons out, and fluffing its feathers in a warning.

" _Hey there, I'm sorry I attacked you I didn't mean to, I mean obviously you were being controlled and I didn't know it, honest but if you come with me I can help you with your wing"_ ruby talked slowly to the creature, knowing it was frighten of humans, but couldn't bare to see it hurt, especially when she was the cause of it.

Seeing as the child had no weapons and was calm, the griffon lowed it stance but was still on high alert wary of the other humans nearby, it very well knew it could not fly and it had no idea where home was, so it decided to walked towards the child.

 _That it, its okay I'm not going to hurt you"_ ruby calmly placed her hand in front of her while looking down, she read somewhere that griffons look for respect, and a head bow was a good start.

The griffon slowly put its beak near the child's hand and rubbed against her _"this child showed respect, so I must return it" the griffon thought even though it was only a year old it remembered the rules of the flock well_

" _So do you want to come with us, I can fix your wing back at camp and you can stay with me"_ ruby said gently, while giving her dad the puppy dog eyes

" _Having a pet is a big responsibility, are you up for the task"_ gajeel said as he watch his daughter think it over.

" _Yes I am willing to help care for it as long as it needs me too"_

" _Okay but make sure to do your research and take care of it alright, no slacking"_ gajeel said sternly while watching the creature with curious eyes

" _Aye sir!"_ ruby exclaimed while getting up off the floor and walking with the griffon back to camp

Back at camp everyone was amazed by what happened but the griffon was still weary of this many people and stood by ruby's side, as ruby mended its wing and fed it some left over soup, it was learning that this child was different than the rest of the humans.

Soon everyone went back to sleep as dawn was over the horizon, the griffon slept outside by the still warm ashes of the fire, as day soon took over.

* * *

 **Well this was a long chapter and it took me a while but here it is right on thanksgiving. So read and review please and thank you also flame it if you want I use fire to roast hot dogs. So this is me signing out BarkRuff!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome creatures of any and all planets! First and foremost I would like to apologize about me M.I.A. Now beside the usual excuses of my life is booked, work is hard, just got over the holidays etc., etc. You get it, so anyway I'm very much sorry for this long awaited update but just for you guys I'm going to cut this chapter in half seeing as it gets longer and longer by the day. I honestly tried to get it done before Christmas but time flew away. So here is Part one of these chapters. I hope you enjoy. Peace P.S I'm going to shorten Emilia's name to Emma, because it's too long to write**

* * *

After that weekend ruby was still grounded but she made it work, she spent most of her time in the guildhall library trying to learn more about her new winged friend she had saved.

As it turned out the griffon, was a species known as a peri-grif for its unique color of periwinkle that ranged from a light blue to a deep purple in some cases, but for most yearlings the chicks stayed a periwinkle color until adulthood at six years of age.

And so finally after a whole year of gaining trust from the griffon, at eleven years old ruby was a great care taker and mage, surprisingly when the griffon's wing had healed, he didn't want to go home after becoming friends with ruby, so he decided to stay and ruby lovingly named him Tempest, after witnessing him shoot lightning from his beak and conjuring up a small tornado, when asked by ruby if he had powers.

When Gajeel decided that ruby and her griffon needed to train, they left on a yearlong trip soon they were both training beside each other and learning to meditate with gajeel and lily at the water fall, so as to learn how to stay calm and channel their inner magic together and grow as a team.

When ruby returned home the following year she introduced the tiger sized griffon to her friends, everyone was ecstatic to see how well they trained together after being away for so long.

" _Welcome back!"_ everyone shouted, as they welcomed back Gajeel, Lilly and ruby

While all the adults talked ruby meet up with nashi, storm, azula and Emma, Jasper was unfortunately out on a job with his parents and wouldn't be back until the next day.

" _So ruby how was the training, did you fight any monsters, or take down some more bandits!"_ nashi asked in her usual rushed and excited tone

" _It was awesome, no I didn't, but we came close and I also learned a new move"_ ruby answered as nashi high fived her friend in congratulations

" _Welcome back ruby, I hope you didn't have trouble with your new griffon"_ Emma inquired

 _Nope no trouble at all we actually learned how to work as a team and now we're better than ever ruby said as her griffon partner settled near her feet_

" _It's good to see you again, hey did you get taller?"_ storm wondered as he look at ruby closely

" _It's good to see you too and yeah a little, but you're still taller than me_ " Ruby replied as she waved at him

" _Oh I can't wait to have a sleep over with you again, it's been far too long ruby"_ azula excliamed as she gave ruby a hug

" _Of course, we could ask our parents later"_ ruby said hugging the girl back before clearing her throat.

" _But first I would like to introduce you to Tempest my new battle partner and mascot of our team"_ ruby said pointing to the griffon, who flew into the air and let out a screech of happiness at the introduction, the newest team member soon glided down and landed in front of ruby, showing off his periwinkle fur and wings, dappled with grey and purple dots.

" _He is so cool!"_ Storm yelled in excitement

" _Wow this is amazing he grew so big"_ azula said in wonder

" _Oh yeah! We finally get our own mascot just like my dad's team"_ nashi all but screamed in happiness

" _You will be a strong addition to the team"_ Emma said nodding towards the griffon

" _Welcome to the team Tempest!"_ all four children cheered in unison

Tempest purred at the warm welcome and knew this was a good choice in the end

" _I think I will like this new family_ " tempest thought.

But soon a bitter thought came to his head _"Not as if I can go back to my home, I would be a disgrace"_ he thought with a grimace _, "after being captured and used, and then choosing to live with a human, it was just down right unnatural for a griffon"_ tempest grimaced at the thought of what his old flock might think but was soon distracted as the kids carefully came closer to pet him _._

He allowed one person at a time to pet him, but gave warning noises when they came too close to his tail or wings.

All in all it was a great experience for both tempest and ruby, as he meet everyone in fairy tail and was fed some meat scraps by the woman called mira.

After the celebration everyone went home for the night or ended up passing out after a drinking contest and of course along the way a few brawls happened that lasted for most of the party seeing as erza was out.

The year ruby turned twelve, was definitely an awkward year for gajeel and ruby.

Spring was just barely poking through from a long winters sleep and with it came new life, green grasses, blue skies and challenges way out of gajeel's element.

Now don't get him wrong he loved challenges and his small family more than ever, now that ruby was growing up and honing her skills, it just so happened that she is _a female dragon slayer_ and all new hatchlings must be given, "the talk".

Most hatchlings have to hear this before they reach their teenage years, so as to learn how to deal and control the courting and mating rituals of a dragon slayer.

" _If levy was here it would be so much easier, but maybe being near her would help"_ Gajeel thought. As he started to form a plan.

" _Hey pipsqueak, how about we go visit mom today huh"_ Gajeel asked his daughter one day, while they sat in the guild.

" _Sure dad, I can tell her all about the books I'm reading" ruby_ said while beaming up at her father.

After collecting ruby's books and grabbing their coats they headed down the street and towards the graveyard where levy was resting peacefully, as they got closer to the graveyard gajeel was trying to gather his nerves, while rehearsing the words in his head, so as to not stammer while explaining to his still young daughter.

After walking for some time they finally reached the graveyard and quickly found levy's headstone, soon gajeel and ruby were sitting next to the tree and saying hello.

" _Hey mom, guess what book I'm reading this week"_ ruby started to tell her mom, all about the new book she was reading, but before she could talk about the next one, someone cleared their throat.

" _Sorry ruby, but I didn't just bring you out here to talk to mom today"_ gajeel started off awkwardly

" _Whatever it is I didn't do it, it was all nashi's idea!"_ Ruby stated in a panicked tone of voice

" _No, that's not what I was going to ask, but I'll have to remember to ask salamander about this"_ gejeel squinted suspiciously at the nervous ruby

" _Oh, then what is this about"_ ruby asked as she looked at her books

" _Well you see, since you're a dragon slayer, all of us go through a cycle every spring when we reach between thirteen and fifteen we need to know how to find and court our future mate, which entitles us to feel things"_ gajeel started off nervously while looking to the sky and asking his own mate for her strength

" _Okay, so what happens after I feel these things and why do I have to find a mate?_ " ruby questioned with a confused look on her face.

" _Well after you start to feel different, you'll get this gut instinct go to a certain place and meet a really special person. At first you will feel hot the closer you are to them but then you'll feel cold when they are gone, it usually last about a month for a hatchling like yourself_ " Gajeel nodded to ruby at this part

" _Why you should find a mate is because a dragon slayer needs love too you know_ gajeel said getting more confident with his words after he felt a warm touch on his shoulder.

'' _So who is this special person and why would start to feel things for them"_ ruby asked with a tilt of her head, trying to understand her dad better

" _Um you see this special person is your mate to be and it is someone you pick out from all the others, for some reason what they do and how they smell, will get your attention and block out all other noises and distractions_ " Geajeel reminisced, when he was accepted into fairy tail and how he started to get to know levy better.

" _Hmm okay, so what's it like having a mate and how do I tell them"_ ruby asked absorbing the information she was hearing

" _It's like having your other half, a soulmate if you will. Someone that will balances you out but understands you no matter what; usually a mating bond will form stronger when the two of you have been through a dangerous time together, or when you've been friends for a long time._

 _As for how you tell them that's up to you, but usually you have to ask them out and try to impress them, to show you are a worthy mate even if they aren't a dragon slayer"_ gajeel said while looking ruby in the eyes.

" _But why do I have to feel things, and find a mate, what if they don't like me back!"_ ruby started to question her father in rapid secession _._

" _Woah slow down there pipsqueak, I'll answer your questions in a bit let me just explain first alright_ " gajeel stated slowly as if any minute ruby would bolt.

" _Okay dad"_ ruby replied while nervously wringing her hands

" _It's alright, just listen to your father, he means well my darling" whispered a voice in ruby's ear while a warm breeze ruffled her hair_

" _Mom is that you?"_ ruby thought in her head, when they was no response back ruby tuned back to her father's words.

" _Anyway, when you do find a mate, you have to impress them and if they accept you, then you can move on from there, usually you will get to know one another for a long time before you can end the courting ritual. Then when you get married you can start a thing called mating"_ gajeel scratched the back of his neck while trying to get the next words out

" _When both partners agree to it, they initiate a dance of the sort, even though you may not know it now, you will find a secret rhythm only you and your mate know, and after that you start to make a family together"_ gajeel rushed out while sweat formed on his forehead

" _Wow that kind of sounds cool but really scary at the same time, was mom your mate_ "Ruby asked while playing with her fingers

" _Of course she was pippy, your mom and I were great together, how do you think we made you_ " gajeel said wishfully while a silent bell like laugh passed on the breeze.

" _Wow so how did you and mom meet and how would I start a family with my mate? "_ Ruby asked while scooting closer to her dad

' _Well first off you won't start a family until your way older like twenty five or something, as for how your mom and I met, well that is a story for another day"_ gajeel looked down at his daughter with a serious face and melancholy eyes as if he was seeing far back to when everything happened.

" _Anyway how you would start a family is basically completing the mating ritual and then it's a bit along the line of..."_ Gajeel then explained for the next twenty minutes about how you make a family, while ruby listen with awe struck wonder and disgust, suddenly finding a mate and staring a family was just down right crazy, if it was that bad, she never wanted to find a mate. End of story.

At the end of everything both gajeel and ruby looked away from each other and towards the sky, as ruby absorb the information given to her.

Gajeel on the other hand just knew he screwed up somehow.

In this time, if you would look past the two redfoxes, just behind the tree, a golden glow was there, watching the two avoid looking at each other while giggling to herself.

" _You really did a number on our poor ruby, gajeel"._ Levy tsked at her mate

 _Well at least now she will think twice about her actions in the coming years, she's a smart girl after all"_ levy thought in wonder while watching her family enjoy the warm sun, knowing she gave them her strength to complete this "talk".

Thirteen must have been a lucky number for ruby, a month after her thirteen birthday, she sprouted up like a weed, one day she was at gajeel's waist, and the next thing you know she was at his elbow.

Suddenly she was a taller, leaner girl version of gajeel in the guild, granted she had no piercings and she decided to keep her hair in a short fluff cut like her mom, but overall you could defiantly tell she was gajeel's kid, it also helped that she has the same look in her eyes like gajeel did, when scaring thug's.

But on this day, everything had to be perfect for the Harvest festival, and later on the fantasia parade, sure it happened every year, but this year ruby and her friends could finally make they own float, " _it's going to be so cool!"_ As nashi would say.

" _Alright guys, how are we with the final decorations on our float"_ jasper asked while checking his clip board

" _The flowers are ready and the confetti canons are locked and loaded!''_ Strom said while giving a thumbs up

" _The water jets are good to go"_ ruby announced as she tightened the last screw

" _Engine is purring like an exceed "_ Emma said while revving the engine

" _The Stages and lights are looking good"_ Nashi yelled from her perch on top of the spot light

" _I got the tracks all set and ready to make some noise"_ Azula said while finishing up her selection of disk tracks.

All in all it looked pretty wicked to jasper as he checked everything off the list except for...

" _Ruby is tempest ready for tonight"_ jasper yelled, as ruby was coming back from checking on the sleeping griffon " _yeah he's ready and pretty excited too"_ ruby said while checking the float

" _Alright then, Team griffon gear, let's go get ready, we are on in two hours"_. Jasper announced as he looked towards the setting sun, soon they turned off the lights and headed out to get ready.

Later that night, after every other float passed through, along with the every most favorite fairy tail float, it was finally team griffon gears time to shine.

" _Alright just liked we practiced everyone; let's show them what we're made of!"_ Emma said while pumping her fist in the air

'' _YEAH!''_ All six team member's chorused together

Soon they drove out on the road, Luckily Capricorn offered to drive while the team members preformed, it was a three tiered float with strobe lights on the top, a DJ booth in the middle and flowers at the side, along with streamers and confetti cannons this float had to be the best out of them all.

" _Are you ready!"_ storm yelled into the mic,as a single spot light was on him

" _AYE SIR!"_ Everyone in town said together

 **(Hear you can listen to any pop/up beat song to go with mood)**

All of a sudden multi colored strobe lights went off dazzling the crowed, until three spot lights came on.

A red spot light followed ruby as she propelled herself off the float with a dragon roar.

A yellow spot light shone on nashi, as she followed suit with her own fire dragon roar.

While a blue light illuminated azula as she pushed off the floor with her high powered water cannons and as all three girls catapulted up into the sky, they did two flips each's and then a spinning dive towards the stage.

As all three girls came rushing down at the last minute azula caught them with a water bubble, as she softly landed them on the stage, all three girls in their spot lights made a show of their powers together as Fire, iron and water came together they made a sparkling fog cloud that allowed them their exit.

As the girl headed to the top stage they switched with the boys and Emma as she left the music playing on the sound board

When the steam cloud evaporated a new cold blast blew though the audience as a sparkling ice sheet came to the bottom stage making an ice rink, suddenly two figures jumped out from the side of the float and another one followed closely behind from the DJ booth, when all three landed on the ice rink stage they stared a mock battle, they slide from side to side on the ice as jasper threw swords at them, Emma tossed demon lighting as well, while storm made multi powered snow balls

When Emma's lightning hit the swords it would flash them

When storms snow balls hit the demon lightning it would sparkle out to the crowd

In turn jaspers swords would hit both the snow balls and lighting at the same time, it had created a lightning snow storm that took the crowd by surprise, as the snowstorm died down all five members appeared together with their hands raised and a medium sized sphere of magic.

Soon all five elements, lightning, fire, water, snow and stardust, formed into a ball in each mages hand, as the crowd watched in enchantment, a sharp whistle cut through the towns folk as the small balls of power flew in to the air, followed by a flying creature as big as a covered wagon who swooped down from a nearby building with a something on its back.

Needless to say the crowd was speechless when the griffon brushed its wing against the top of the crowd, before making a sharp U-turn as it flew high into the sky after the spheres of magic, ready to show its skills off.

Ruby was having the time of her life, she felt like she was a kid again, back on that day when her uncle lily flew them all over the beach. She soon came back to the present when she heard the roar of the crowd below her, as the magic sphere came in to view she gave tempest a quick tap on his neck to fire the first attack.

" _Shooting stars" ruby quickly commanded as tempest shot out multiple bolts of lightning to the ice and fire sphere, exploding them on contact to make a fog below them._

Next ruby whistled twice to signal the next shot an attacked she nicknamed hurling winds. When the water and lightning spheres came into view, Tempest flapped his wings and in four mighty gusts, the lighting and water started to combine with the fog and make a small tornado of storm clouds above the float.

" _Great job boy, but we still have our last attack" ruby quickly praised her friend as they found the last magic sphere._

Soon tempest started to circle the storm cloud into the stardust sphere; he quickly flew around both of them and brought them high into the sky far above the crowd.

" _Alright you ready boy_ " ruby said as she stood up from the back of tempest and made a sphere of her own to join in on the fray.

" _SCREECH!"_ tempest gave out a loud sound as he collected his lightning in his beak.

'' _SUN BEAM!''_ Ruby loudly called out as she jumped from the back of tempest and hurled her own sphere of power to the combining attack _._

When tempest heard the command he shot his magic in to the raging storm. And flew straight towards the float in a full dive bomb maneuver ready to land at the bottom.

As ruby dived straight down to the float, her team was already getting into a standing pyramid formation, when she was close to the top of the pyramid tempest grab her with his talons and dropped her on top, while he landed beside the standing team

" _KABOOM!"_ the sky exploded into a galaxy of stars, where there was a constellation of the fairy tail symbol.

" _We are team griffon gear of fairy tail!"_ All five teens chorused as the crowd gazed in amazement at the spectacular display of magic, their stunned silence, soon gave way to a roar of cheers and applauses as the crowd jumped for joy at the teen's skills.

Their parents were even more proud of their kids giving them a standing ovation and yelling how proud they were, they were just surprised that the kids managed to do this on their own, seeing as they kept it a surprise from their parents and the whole guild except for the master himself.

As all the parents saw the grand ending, all seven parents just realized how fast their kids were growing up, soon they would leave on missions, find a soulmate, get married and have kids of their own, it was a lot to handle but they knew their kids were going to be alright.

Knowing this, the proud parents watch them sign autographs to kids and adults alike.

* * *

 **Alright first part is done so please enjoy it as the next one will be the last chapter. See ya in the reviews. Barkruff!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright forget what I said in the last chapter, this story is starting to get out of hand, so kiddo's what I'm going to do is let this be a stand-alone chapter because if I try to shorten the chapter it takes away some good content I wrote, I mean I already took a good chunk I didn't need and it still lead to eight pages, so please bear with me as I get this story tamed and beside it's been like two months since I updated and even I cringe at that, so before my birthday comes here is part two and a half.**

 **I don't own any fairy tail characters, just the two OC who show up.**

* * *

Ruby had never broken a bone in her entire life.

 _But does heart break count? Because it feels just as bad as one would think breaking a bone is right?_ Ruby thought as she wiped her tear streaked face on her sleeve in front of the fire and looked up towards the night sky, while hugging her knees tighter as the memories rushed forth.

You see fourteen year old ruby learned the hard way about crushes, either they're right or they're wrong and she had just happened to get the short end of the stick this time.

But let's go back to the beginning to understand this a bit better.

 _The summer came quickly to magnolia as a never-ending heat seemed to hold the town in its grasp._

 _Thankfully with a beach nearby and cool treats, it was the perfect way to beat the heat at least that's what ruby thought as she made her way to the market for the weekly groceries she would need. She was finally able to go out on her own to pick up the food, but today seemed different, as she walked the market place collecting everything on her list._

 _When she had finished her list, she decided to pay a visit to the wears and goods part of the market, to see if anything caught her eye, and surely enough a new tent was set up with a merchant, his wife and their son who looked to be about a year older then ruby herself._

 _He had short teal spiked hair, a slight tan and was a medium build and seemed about 5 foot 6, while a bit shorter then ruby herself, still she thought he was kind of cute and as she got closer to the tent he smiled and greeted her warmly ._

" _Welcome to the traveler's drop shop, my name is Travis, please take a look around and if you see anything you like just call me" Travis finished with an impish grin and a wink_

" _Well there is one thing I like" ruby thought as she watch the retreating back of Travis, as he headed back further into the store_

 _Ruby looked around the quaint little shop, it was slightly humid due to the heat, but everything looked so colorful and inviting she didn't mind the temperature in the shop, as she browsed through the items, a pair of black leather bracelets with iron studs caught her eye, and they went perfectly with a ruby pendent choker she saw earlier in the store._

 _As she picked up the various items she was about to call Travis over, when she saw on a hook in the tent wall, an intricate white headband with embroidered red roses and black vines crisscrossing together, it had to be the most intricate headband she had seen, now she's not a complete diva girl, but hey accessories are a must. She soon called Travis over, after he was done helping his parents he was able to come over quickly, seeing as only a handful of people were in the store at the time._

" _Alright so I see you found some good stuff today, is there anything else you want before I ring up the total" he smiled earnestly_

" _Yes if it's not too much trouble could I perhaps see that headband there" she pointed to the wall while blushing at her vocabulary and how girly it sounded to her_

" _Hmm I see you have good taste, that is quite the headband, it's made of spider silk and lace" Travis rattled off while getting a stool and reaching for the headband._

 _He was stretched to his full height and was barely able to get it, before his foot slipped to one side and he was falling back towards the ground. Thankfully with some fast feet and quick speed ruby was able to catch him in time before he hit the ground, only problem was that when ruby caught him, it sent her tumbling down too, as they both laid their sprawled on the ground they realized too late that they were nose to nose looking into each other's eyes, they both wore similar blushes that colored their cheeks. They soon separated and helped each other up, and quickly apologized to one another._

" _So uh I got the headband for you" Travis stated slowly with a bashful smile on his face_

" _Oh um yeah..., thanks for that, so how much would this come out to?" ruby asked while grabbing the other items off the ground and showing them to him_

" _Well with everything here it should be..." Travis stated with a thoughtful look on his face as a paper pad and pencil came out of thin air so he could calculate the cost_

" _So for saving my life, being a first time customer and for being cute, it will only be twenty jewels today" Travis finished while looking down and collecting the items from her hands, but when ruby felt his hand brush up against her she got goosebumps on her arms that sent her face aflame as he bagged her items up. She soon handed him the money and was on her way out when he ran up to her._

" _I never got your name miss" he said out of breath_

" _Oh I'm sorry my names ruby, and I live here in magnolia so if you need a tour just come and find me at fairy tail" ruby stated as showed him the purple guild mark on her upper arm_

" _Okay that sounds great, well thanks again ruby and I'll see you around" Travis waved at her while going back into the store to help a customer._

 _Needless to say when she went back home and put away the groceries, she felt that she was floating and a stupidly large grin was overtaking her face, as she went upstairs to her room, she squealed into her pillow with happiness not only did she meet someone cute, who may want a tour of the town but she got some great stuff too. As the days passed quickly ruby would anxiously watch the guild doors for her new friend to arrive but he never came around. Soon a whole week had passed and by this time ruby had already given up hope, until early Tuesday morning when the guild doors slowly opened and there standing in the door way was no other than travis in what looked to be some normal clothes of cotton shorts and a simple blue tee, he seemed nervous as he made his way towards the bar area and sat on a stool, not knowing that ruby was at the top floor of the guild hall watching him._

 _Soon mira took noticed of the new comer and quickly asked him if he needed anything, when he asked if a ruby was here, mira was surprised but nonetheless pointed up towards the banister where ruby waved to him, once he took notice of her presence she slid down the stair rails and landed with a thump on her feet and walked towards him._

" _Hey there Travis you ready for that tour now" ruby asked while holding out her hand_

 _Yeah, I can't wait to see the rest of magnolia, I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier but my parents needed help with the shop last week because of how busy we got" Travis explained while shyly smiling at ruby_

 _That's no problem, I'm just glad you actually found this place, now how about we go on that tour now" ruby smiled brightly with a small blush adorning her cheeks as Travis took her hand and started to walk towards the door,_

" _Mira if anyone ask for me just tell them I'm out exploring and I will be back by dinner" ruby called back to the stunned bar maid as she waved goodbye._

" _Well would you look at that, they are adorable together, I can't wait to tell lisanna" mira cooed to herself as she watch the door close behind the two teens_

 _Outside the two teens stared the tour in town square ruby showed Travis some regular landmarks to find his way back and took him to every place she knew, like the park, the beach a lunch cart that had the best food, besides the guild and then they made their way to the top of Kardia cathedral and climbed all the way to the top, to where they could see the whole of magnolia, ruby pointed out the places they've been and Travis pointed to where he could see his parents tent._

" _Wow ruby this tour has been amazing, I've always heard magnolia was big, but this made hargeon look small" Travis exclaimed as he turned towards ruby_

" _Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the tour, but it's not over yet we still have one more place to go before I drop you off" ruby said mysteriously as she looked towards the soon to be setting sun and noticed that it was close to dinner time._

" _Really where are going to next!?" Travis asked while looking all around and noticed that ruby had pointed up_

 _When Travis looked up, ruby let out a long shrill whistle, and five seconds later a dark shadow appeared from the horizon and flew at an incredible speed straight towards them, the massive dark figure was none other than a wagon sized griffon that landed and balanced itself perfectly on the stone rail, while ruby petted the creature, Travis had gone pail as a sheet and was wide eyed as he examined the creature in fear and curiosity it was a dazzling color like the shining crystals he and his parents found once on their travels when they took shelter in a cave. Travis came out of his musing when ruby grabbed his hand and was slowly pulled towards the creature he now found out was a griffon, that ruby called tempest._

" _Well come on, you get the be the first person to fly with me" ruby said while dragging him towards her friend_

" _Uh, are you sure this is safe I've never flown before" Travis asked nervously_

" _Yep, but first I need you to bow to tempest before we fly, it's to show respect to a griffon" ruby said while demonstrating what to do, after the confusion wore off Travis copied her bow, they both stayed bowed until tempest let out a purr and bowed back._

 _When all three stood up tempest showed his backside for them to get on, ruby went first and got settled and then helped Travis up on tempest, once he was securely holding on, ruby patted tempest neck to start flying, when tempest felt the signal he fluffed up his wings and gave a couple of test flaps before jumping up and off the building straight towards the ground, needless to say both riders screamed, one in joy the other in fear for their life you can probably guess which one screamed in fear._

 _Two hundred feet before the ground tempest tossed out his wings and caught the air current swiftly sailing through the sky and over the buildings, soon Travis opened his eyes and saw they were still alive and really high up, but he couldn't believe that he was actually flying, while Travis looked around in amazement, tempest gave his wings two more mighty beats and they went up higher and higher until they could touch the clouds as they flew he did a couple of dives, flips and twirls before straightening out above the cloud tops giving ruby and her friend a great view of the sunset._

 _Ruby scratched under tempests chin and praised him for the magnificent flying when she was done she turned her head to look at Travis and saw he was having fun, no words were spoken but as they headed towards the market place they both realized they had fun together and soon it would end as the came closer towards the town ruby tuned towards Travis._

" _Hey maybe if you get another day off you can come and visit me again" ruby said as they started to land a bit away from the market place seeing as tempest was big and could scare the people away_

" _Yeah of course, I had fun today, also thanks for showing me the town, it was great hanging out with you" Travis replied as he took ruby's offered hand to help him down from tempest_

" _Oh your welcome it's what a fairy tail mage does, help people when they need it the most" ruby smiled back at him as a blush started to creep up on her cheeks as they walked towards his parents tent still holding hands._

" _Well see you next time ruby" Travis quickly gave her hand a squeeze and ran back to the tent "and thanks tempest" tavis said without looking back_

 _Tempest gave out a small roar in reply as both he and ruby flew back to the guild to meet up with her father and then head home for dinner seeing as they were already a little late tempest got there in under a minute, both a little out of breath ruby and tempest came through the doors to the same rowdy guild hall they knew and loved. Ruby looked around for her friends but realized they all went home for dinner and of course sitting in his dark corner was none other than her father, while a smile on her face she went to go meet up with him._

" _Hi dad ready to go eat dinner, I think lily made his summer stew for today" ruby said as she tried to drag him home_

" _And just where have you been today, I looked all over town and couldn't find you" gajeel questioned his daughter while noticing her wind swept hair and dirt covered clothing_

" _Everywhere and anywhere dad, me and tempest flew around and gave directions to some travelers, then we practiced in the woods and took a nap, and when we both woke up we noticed we were late for dinner so we came straight here" ruby rambled on to her father as her stomach gave a loud growl at the exact mention of food_

" _Alright pipsqueak I believe you, lets go home now and eat some dinner, because by the sound of your stomach I can tell your hungry gihihi" gajeel laughed while walking towards the door with ruby close behind him as she called tempest over. dinner that night was peaceful and when ruby cleaned herself up and went to bed she slept with a smile on her face, because maybe just maybe someone liked her for once._

* * *

Now see that was the best part about that day and the next following weeks were just as awesome, once a week Travis got a day off and meet up with ruby to have fun and the guild got to know him after some inductions from ruby he became a familiar face once a week , even though ruby's father was less than thrilled that his little girl was hanging around a boy he didn't know besides his name and occupation he trusted his daughter enough but not the boy so of course he sent lily to keep an eye on them and report back to him.

But then _**She**_ came, she should have seen it, I mean no guy is that nice to a girl without already having someone special, I mean he did talk about a girl he liked and how he said never saw her enough anymore and how she was really pretty, all this was when they went and walked around the park on one of their usual outings and at the end of the month she finally turned up, turns out her family was also traveling merchants and they heard from Travis's parents that magnolia was a great place to sell their wares, and that's when things went downhill.

 _Ruby was doing her weekly shopping and decided to stop by Travis's shop to visit, but then she got the shock of a lifetime as she turned the corner, she spotted Travis talking to a girl, "Okay not bad maybe it's a customer" ruby thought franticly but as she was getting closer to say hello to them she was shocked to say the least when Travis leaned down and kissed the stranger, like what the freak! Ruby was about to turn around and run for it when she heard his voice call out to her._

" _Hey ruby what's up" Travis called out to ruby_

" _Nothing much just doing some shopping, I was almost done anyway" ruby politely smiled but it felt strained to her_

" _Oh okay, well I want you to meet someone real quick" Travis smiled and took her hand leading her towards the stranger_

" _Ruby this is Terra my girlfriend" Travis pointed to ruby and then terra as he put his arm around terra's waist and started to explain about how they meet_

 _But ruby didn't listen, as time seemed to slow down and everything became white noise when ruby heard that dreaded word, girlfriend... GIRLFIREND! Like what the flip I thought he liked me! We connected and hung out together, I even let him ride tempest to show off, and for mavis sake he even held my hand a bunch of times and called me cute. How dare he fool me! Ruby thoughts became violent as she could feel her inner dragon wanting to tear the girl away from someone she was interested in._

 _Ruby came back to the present when she noticed the girl stick her hand out in front of her for a hand shake ruby gave a smile but it was smaller and more tensed as she shook the hand and took in the new girl's appearance, she was a bit shorter then Travis maybe a 5'4 with wheat colored hair and white tips, along with normal hazel eyes and toast colored skin, no doubt from all the traveling she did, she just seemed so perfect, it was appalling , compared to ruby who was tall, had red eyes, dark blue wild hair and fangs, granted she liked how she looked but seeing travis next to a girl he was in love with and how she was so normal it just drove the spike of jealousy a little bit closer to home but what he said next pissed her off so much so she had to leave quickly or else risk destroying the town_

" _So anyway, when my family and I leave next week terra and her family are coming with us so we will be together from now on until next spring when her family travel towards an island" Travis said excitedly while hugging terra from the side._

" _Oh... that's uh, that's great to hear, I'm happy for you guys" ruby said while looking away, "but well I have to get going now before the milk gets soured so it was nice meeting you two and uh goodbye" ruby quickly said before they could question her. she ran off towards home as fast as her dragon speed allowed her to, and when she finally got home she threw the door opened tossed the groceries at pantherlilly, and went out the back door to flee towards the forest behind her house._

 _She didn't stop running until she tripped on an upturned root and flew into the water of a nearby river, when she came up for air she noticed she was a good three miles from home, but she didn't care, out here she could cry all she wanted to and no one would hear her, and so she did, she cried out in anguish and roared to the heavens, she kicked the running river, she smashed the trees and tore up the grass until they were deep furrows made by her, all in all it looked like a bomb had gone off. Which is what kind of happened but by the time she was finished she all but collapsed from her tears and exhaustion which promptly made her pass out near an open field._

Which now leads us up to the beginning of our tale, by the time she woke up it was past sunset and while the night was warm, she still found enough dried wood to make a small fire for security and comfort.

" _It's a good thing I went camping and learned some skills huh?"_ Ruby vented bitterly while staring at the fire as it crackled in the dark. Some time passed before ruby realized it was late and her father was most likely already home for his job, but for once she didn't care, not to say she hated her father but for some reason she just felt numb despite the warm fire in front of her. _"I just wish, I wish thing went differently in my life, if mom were still alive she would know what to do about this heartbreak stuff and maybe dad would smile more" ruby silently wished while resting her chin on top of her knees._

 _ **Crack!**_ _What was that! ruby stood up in alarm as more twigs cracked and the bushes rustled_ she quickly got into a fighting stance and armored her body in iron to protect herself.

Soon a tall figure with glowing eyes stepped out from the shadows and moved closer to ruby. _Iron daggers! Ruby screamed as she launched six daggers at the target._

They disappeared into the shadows as the creature side stepped them, " _Well look at that you really have been training squirt! Ghihi but you need to aim better_ " the shadow creature spoke as it got closer to the campfire light, which was none other than her father, who seemed to like to scare her half to death, by creeping up on her.

" _Oh hey dad, it's just you"_ ruby quickly exhaled while lowering her stance to curl up by the fire once more.

" _Just me... just me! I'll have you know I've been up and down this forest looking for you little lady" Gajeel exclaimed softly,_ knowing by his daughters forlorn expression, she didn't mean anything by it. As he sat near ruby he reached behind him to his trusty guitar, and strummed a few strings, hoping to get ruby talking, after a few minutes he played a softer melody knowing she would like this song.

Ruby perked her head up when she heard a soft melody being strummed on a guitar, when she looked up she stared in wonder as her father played a song in tuned to the melody.

" _Shoobie do wa, la da dede I know you're feeling sad, and the world just seems so cruel,_

 _shuba-doo but you're not alone, thing will be alright, shoobie doo doo , so wipe your tears,_

 _la dede da soon the sun will shine on your rainy day, shooba doo wa."_

 _Gajeel finished as his captivated audience just stared. "Now hey I know I ain't good at singing but you loved that song when you were a baby"_ Rubyquickly came out of her trance when her dad finished but she was for once at a loss for words, _her dad played the guitar? When did this happen!_ Ruby thought as she bombarded her dad with questions.

" _When did you learn to play the guitar", "why do you have a guitar"," what do you mean it was my favorite", "does everyone know you play the guitar"_ and last but not least _"can I learn to play?"_

Gajeel's eyes widened as he took in her questions, his eager to know daughter was just like her mother, that way, but decided to answer her questions.

 _Well I learned to play when I was about twelve, I got this guitar from a street merchant when I was on my own and needed to make money, I sang to you whenever you got cranky at night and ended up making that song up and if you really want to sure_. Gajeel told ruby as he passed her the guitar. _"Now for my questions''_ , gajeel said while pointing at ruby _"what happened back at the house, lilly said you flew by like a blur and then I find you next to a camp fire near a destroyed forest, so what give short stuff? Should I beat someone up"_ gajeel said while hitting his two iron fist together.

" _No dad well at least I hope not,_ ruby giggled quietly when she saw his display oftoughness _but It's just...,I mean, when you were young, did you ever get heartbroken?"_ ruby asked while sitting closer to her dad when he offered her a hug. " _Hmm I do actually"_ Gajeel then explained about his father disappearing, the older lady who helped him see his wrongs and when her mother and his mate died right in front of him, ruby took this all in strides as the night wore on _"but for romance let's see that not really my department, you would have to ask your uncle jet and droy, they know more about this stuff then I do"_

" _Wait how you know it's about romance and how can uncle jet and droy help me out"_ Ruby asked as she was puzzled by this development

" _Well I may have run into Travis on my way into town, he seemed to be looking for you, your tears smell salty, which is a scent for sadness and please your uncles both had big crushes on your mom but she shot them down every time" gajeel explained to ruby while hugger her tighter_

" _Oh wow I never knew that and yeah I thought Travis like me, but it turns out he already has someone, I did everything like you said but I guess I was wrong"_ ruby explained to her father sadly, while finding warmth and comfort in his hug as she listened to his heart that was lulling her to sleep.

" _Hey now you weren't wrong this was just a lesson, we all go through them, I mean we have to sift through dirt to find the gold right, now I can't say thing will be easier when you go back but before that kid leaves try to make up with him and send him off properly, alright pipsqueak"_ Gajeel explained to ruby but could feel her getting heavier as her breathing evened out.

" _Alright dad I will and thank you for finding me"_ Ruby softly replied as she drifted off to sleep after her exhausting turmoil of the days events

" _Your welcome ruby"_ gajeel thought as he slowly lifted her up on his back and put out the fire before heading home.

A Week later Travis, terra and their families where leaving magnolia and ruby apologized for her behavior that day making an excuse about her earlier departure, soon she was waving goodbye to her friends as they left, once they were out of sight she headed to the guild to hang out with her friends and maybe find a good job there too _. "Well at least they are happy, but maybe one day I will too "ruby thought quietly_ as she looked back once more before booking it to the guild hall before her sadness could crept up again.

* * *

 **Alright so here is part two and a half, not sure how long it will be on the website but I think it's decent, so please be patient as I write out the last two age scenes, until then read and review. BARK!**


End file.
